


A Chance to Redo the Broken

by Queenbemisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Chuck Shurley is God, Crowley is done, Demisexual Sam Winchester, F/F, Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Pansexual Gabriel, Past Lives, shitty parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbemisha/pseuds/Queenbemisha
Summary: Long ago, Dean And Castiel were two lovers faced with many trials. After dying because of opposing forces, both in Heaven and in Hell, God showed mercy and promised that one day, they would be reunited.Multiple times in the past has God tried to let them have the peaceful life they deserved, but it always ended in blood and despair.Now, Dean is a college student trying to be a writer with a troubled past. Castiel is trying to escape his homophobic family. The two meet, and hit it off. But with Heaven and Hell still working against them, will they ever truly be able to get together?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So it has been a while since I posted. I have been struggling a lot with depression and anxiety, and also school work. However, this story has been an escape for me. I will update it as soon as possible I swear. So far there really aren't too many characters but as the story develops I will add more. I have no idea how long it will be. At first I thought it would be a oneshot but now I am thinking it will be pretty long. And right now it really only has some language but later it might have smut, I am not sure yet, so I will just go with the explicit rating for now. So hopefully you guys will enjoy, please leave comments if you have any suggestions.
> 
> Also I have no idea what college is like so don't be upset if I get something wrong I am only in high school I have no idea how things work. Also jobs. I have no idea how they work.

**Imagine a world where heartbreak tears at the core of the Earth. It can cause cracks, rifts, valleys. It depends on the hurt. The story I am about to tell happens long ago, when such did happen. Now, God has caused the Earth to stop, in fear of the very Earth falling apart. This is the story of an Angel and a human, forced apart by nature of their kind. This is the story of the Grand Canyon, and how it came to be.**

**Long ago, before Angels were kept in Heaven and still roamed the earth, there were two brothers. Their names, Sam and Dean. Dean was the eldest of the two, and kept them fed and safe. For while there were Angels, there were also Demons, and other monsters. Some were good, and some were bad. You could never tell.**

**Sam and Dean had long ago lost their parents to demons, and swore to avenge them. So the two brothers traveled, looking to kill those that killed. Avenge the deaths of others, and make sure those beasts hurt no other humans. It was hard and treacherous, but it was a good life.**

**One fateful day, Sam was tragically killed. Dean, not knowing what to do without his brother, went out to the very beasts of the earth who had killed his parents, the demons. There, he struck a deal, agreeing to come in a year with them if they were to resurrect his brother. After all, Dean had sworn to always protect Sam, and nothing was to keep him from it. And so Sam was retrieved from Death.**

**But their happiness was not for long. In a year, the demons came to collect, and with heavy heart, Sam had to say goodbye.**

**Dean went to hell, and was tortured for many years. But an angel had heard of his bravery and sacrifice, and went down to save him. This angel’s name was Castiel, and the Angel fought valiantly until Dean was saved. Piece by piece, Castiel rebuilt Deans soul, and returned him to Earth. Unfortunately, Castiel had broken one of the Angel’s rules. The brave Angel had fallen in love with a human. And so, Castiel was forced to stay away from Dean. But this is not what caused the Grand Canyon to form. No, this was just the beginning.**

A ding from the shop broke Dean out of his interest in the book. Another customer entered the coffee shop. Dean put the book down, and walked up to the counter. “Hello, welcome to Hell’s Angel, my name is Dean Winchester, how may I help you?” he asked.

The customer, a quirky young girl, looked at the menu. “Uhhhhh I will just have black coffee, with a little bit of creamer and sugar.”

“Alright, that will be $1.50. Name please?”

“Dorothy.”

Dean smiled and rang her up, and then went to make the coffee. As he did, he started thinking about the book. It was an interesting book, his friend Chuck had written it and asked for him to review it. Chuck said he had based the characters off of Dean and his brother, but Dean didn’t think Chuck would go as far as using their own names. Maybe he could convince him to change them?

Dean brought the coffee over to the girl, who was now on the phone. “Alright Charlie, don’t worry, I will be there. Yes, I know you will kill me if I don’t make it. I care for Moondoor just as much as you do. Alright, I know. Love you. Bye.” Dorothy hanged up as soon as Dean came over.

Dean gasped. “Dorothy… you wouldn’t so happen to be dating Charlie? Redhead, fangirl, about yay-high?” he asked.

Dorothy laughed and blushed a little. “Yeah, I am that Dorothy. And you are….”

“Dean. Dean Winchester. Also known as the Queen of Moondoors handmaiden. Nice to meet the girl Charlie won’t shut up about,” Dean laughed.

Dorothy blushed a little more but smiled. “The handmaiden, eh? Well good to know she has got you by her side.”

Dean chuckled. He and Dorothy talked a little more, and Dean made sure to embarrass Charlie at every opportunity. However, Dorothy's phone rang and she politely excused herself and left.

Dean chuckled as he went back to the counter. He picked up the book he was reading and started reading.

**Dean had looked everywhere for Sam after being resurrected. He soon found him, and they had a happy reunion. However, they were both confused as to who had rescued Dean, and why. Soon, they had heard word from another angel, Gabriel, that another Angel had rescued “the Righteous Man” as Dean was called. This angels name was Castiel. Dean was a little skeptic, but agreed with his brother they should go out and find this Angel.**

**Dean and Sam employed the help of a seer, and together, they managed to summon Castiel. To Deans surprise, a handsome man had appeared before them. When asking who he was, he replied that he was the one who gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition. He was Castiel.**

“Woooooooaaaaahhh plot twist,” Dean muttered, grinning.

To be honest, Dean was picturing Castiel as a girl. A pretty blonde girl and green eyes, nice curves, the whole package. _But,_ Dean thought to himself, _I guess I can do both._

**Dean looked over this man, confused as to how he could possibly be an angel. There was a bright flash, and dark black wings, with different hues of purple and blue seemingly painted onto them, appeared. Dean was lost, captured in the beauty that was before him. The Angel frowned, and explained that the Angels would not take it lightly that he had visited Dean. He would have to leave, unless Dean had a death wish or was in need of help.**

**Dean wished with all of his life that this beautiful creature would not leave, and so begged with tears in his eyes, that the Angel would not leave him. He quickly found an excuse, perhaps Castiel could help them find the Demon that had long ago killed his parents. Castiel, also not wishing to leave Dean, agreed to help.**

**Soon, Sam, Dean, and Castiel were best of friends, brothers united. “Team Free Will”, as they called themselves. Together, they had found the demon that had killed Sam and Dean’s parents, Azazel. They slew him, and continued on with their lives. Saving people, hunting things. “The Family Business”, Sam jokes.**

**Dean and Castiel grew closer, and before Dean knew it, he was in love. The Angel Castiel was gorgeous, black hair and blue eyes, and his kindness was overpowering. As for Castiel, he fell more in love everyday. Deans soul was so bright, however, that only brought trouble. Castiel soon was being punished by an angel who wished for nothing more then to bring Castiel home. However, this meant leaving Dean.**

“Sup, bitch, Charlie is back. What you reading?” the spunky redhead walked in, hands raised in greeting.

“Hey Charlie. Just reading this story Chuck asked me to review. He said he based the characters off of Sam and I, just wow, we even have the same names. Don’t know what to qute think about that,” Dean answered.

“Is it a good story though?” Charlie asked. “That is the most important thing after all.”

“Oh it is great. Really captivating. Oh, by the way, your girlfriend came in. She is very cute,” Dean smiled.

“Wait what? Dorothy came in? Did she say anything? Did you do anything?” Charlie asked hurriedly, excited.

“Oh we just talked a little. I may or may not have mentioned a few baby stories about you. Nothing too bad,” Dean grinned.

“Dean Winchester, you have betrayed my trust. Out, its my shift,” Charlie laughed.

Dean chuckled as he hung up his apron and clocked out. “Hey, if it makes it any better, I approve of her!!” Dean yelled as he walked out.

“Yeah, yeah, alright. Just go before I come after ya and strangle you,” Charlie replied.

Dean climbed into his baby and started the ignition. He felt her purr underneath him as he started driving home. As he drove through the forest, he saw a ratty looking man in a trench coat walking on the side of the road. As he looked at Dean driving by, Dean saw a pair of beautiful wings stretched out behind him. “What the hell?” Dean yelled, swerving to the side of the road and stopping.

Dean walked out of his car, and looked down the road. No one was there. “Son of a bitch,” he mumbled as he walked back.

Dean got to his apartment later than usual, still shaken up from his experience. He poured himself some coffee as he settled onto his couch and glanced around, seeing if that man would return.

But no, his small apartment was still the same. A small kitchen, small living space, and his bedroom with a bathroom attached. Dean didn’t have much, being a poor college student, but he was lucky compared to others. His dad had died a couple months ago, surprising Dean when he left a surprisingly larger sum of money then he had let on. It wasn’t much, but Dean could get by. And having a scholarship to become a writer didn’t hurt either.

 _Speaking of writing, I really need to finish Chuck’s book_ Dean thought as he reached for the manuscript. He found where he left off, and started reading.

**This angels name was Naomi. She wished to bring Castiel home as she thought that Angels should not get close to humans. “Humans die, Castiel” she said. “What does this man have to do with you?”**

**“He is the righteous man,” Castiel always said. “You know his destiny and I must protect him.”**

**Deans destiny was to defeat the fallen angel, the father of demons and lies, Lucifer. And as long as Castiel helped, he was allowed to be with Dean. However, Naomi sent spies, and one night caught the two lovers. “Treachery, you have defiled the Righteous Man!” Uriel yelled, a brother of Castiel.**

**Dean begged, but Castiel was sent away to Heaven. Dean complied to the angels will, hoping that perhaps he would be able to see Castiel again. He walked into hell and tore out Lucifer's heart with his own hand. And so, the angels sent back Castiel. But it was not over yet for the lovers, for more trials were to come.**

**Sam, Dean’s brother, had secretly been seduced by a greater demon, and with her power, brought Lucifer back. He and Dean had to once again kill Lucifer. But Castiel warned that in order to do so, only the true vessel of Lucifer had the power to truly trap the Devil. And Sam was the true vessel.**

**Sam and Dean tried all they could to think of another way. They consulted Gabriel, who also tried to help, but in the end said there was no other way. Gabriel told Sam that Lucifer knew Sam would eventually give in, and would come only when Sam was ready. “He knows you are avoiding him, but also knows that one day you will be his,” Gabriel told him.**

**Gabriel did his best to comfort Sam, and Sam fell into Gabriels arms in the end. When Lucifer came, Sam said he was not ready. He wished to spend more time with Gabriel and his brother, he said. Angry, Lucifer started fighting Gabriel. Dean and Cas dragged Sam away from the fight, with Gabriel telling Sam to not worry, he will be fine, and begging Sam to run. Later, when Sam, Dean, and Castiel went back to where the two archangels had fought, they found Gabriels body, smitten by Lucifer. This broke Sam, seeing his lovers body on the ground. And in breaking Sam, Dean was broken too. And watching his love break, and seeing his almost brother broken down and destroyed, Castiel’s heart started to break. This started the crack in the Grand Canyon, as Dean watched his little brother sob over Gabriels body and beg him to come back. “Please Gabriel, I love you, please don’t leave me. You promised you would be fine.”**

**As Sam cried, so did Dean and Castiel. Not just for Gabriel, but because they were unable to protect their brother. And then with resolve, Sam stood up. “Lucifer, Morningstar, father of demons, father of lies, I tell you now, I AM READY! ” And so Lucifer came, despite Dean telling Sam to stop, he didn’t know what he was doing. But Sam’s resolve was not to be broken. Castiel was left to drag Dean out as Lucifer claimed his vessel.**

**Next Dean saw Sam, he was different. He was no longer Sam, it was Lucifer, ready to destroy the world. “Don’t you understand, God struck me out in his anger that I would not, no, I could not love humans more than I loved my father. And so, humans must be destroyed. Even as my love for my father is strong, they are weak.”**

**Dean and Castiel begged Lucifer to let Sam go, as they were not as weak as they seemed. “Brother, humans may not live as long. But they live more. They love, they hate, they destroy, but they create. They accomplish more in a week then we do in a century. Dean has helped me see this, so please brother.”**

**But Lucifer, so far deep in his feelings of betrayal and hurt, stood his ground. And so, Dean and Castiel were forced to banish him and watch last minute as Sam broke free of Lucifer's grasp, and throw himself and Lucifer into hell.**

**Dean threw himself against Castiel, crying. Castiel, too, had tears in his eyes. “I wish I couldn’t feel a damn thing,” Dean had whispered, causing the crack to deepen in both the world and Castiel’s heart. “I wish I was dead too.”**

**Castiel comforted Dean, and after a few years Dean was able to move on, hoping he could live up to his brothers expectations. Castiel and Dean hunted together in the day, and in the night were inseparable. They breathed for each other, and shared the sorrow they both experienced.**

**But their happiness was not to last. Naomi had allowed Castiel to be on Earth a while, but now not needing the Righteous Man, she demanded he come to Heaven. Unable to resist her cry, he told Dean he would be back soon. “A couple days, and I will be back,” he promised, and left with a flutter of his wings.**

**But what Castiel expected was not what he got. Angels grabbed and tortured him to believe that Dean was the enemy. They told him to kill Dean, as he was going to make all the Angels fall. And when Castiel came back, he was not the Castiel Dean knew.**

**Castiel started to fight Dean. The battle lasted for days, as Castiel was also trying to break free of the Angels iron grasp on his mind. However, in the end, Dean was cornered by Castiel. “Castiel, please, this isn’t you,” Dean pleaded as Castiel raised his blade for the final blow. “I love you,” he choked out as the blade came down, aimed towards his heart.**

**Castiel broke free at his words, but it was too late. The blade was aimed true, and Dean died by the hands of the one he loved. Castiel screamed, begged, but no one was listening. “I love you, come back to me, I’m sorry” he cried, but Dean was gone.**

**In agony, Castiel drove his blade to his heart. As he did, the Earth shakened, as the Grand Canyon became alive. Even this was too much for God to leave unnoticed, he looked down from his hiding spot. Moved by the lovers driven apart by Heaven and Hell alike, he remade Dean, Castiel, Sam, and Gabriel, and vowed that when the time was right, he would place them back on Earth to find eachother again. And as Castiel bled out his grace, his arm found its way around Deans cold body, hoping he could be with him for his final minutes on Earth.**

Dean wiped tears away from his eyes. “Jesus Christ, Chuck, that was too damn moving,” he whispered as he put the manuscript down.

Chuck had only given him the first chapter, saying he wasn’t done yet. “Oh no, it will probably be nothing like my other books but I thought it was good. That’s just the introduction,” he had explained, handing it to Dean.

Dean got up from his couch and grabbed his phone. He went to contacts, and hesitated slightly before hitting the contact **Sammy.** Sam picked up on the third ring. “Hello?”

Dean cleared his throat. “Hey Sam,” his voice croaked out.

There was a pause. “Are you… ok?”

Dean laughed a little. “I just decided to check in with my favorite brother.”

“I am your only brother, jerk.”

“Bitch. And I just wanted to make sure you are having a good time at Stanford. How is Lawyer class? Any hot girls?”

“It’s law school, Dean. And about that…. See… there is this guy…. We are kind of dating.”

Dean was silent for a second, then laughed. “I should have known. Don’t worry Sammy, I can’t judge.”

Dean could hear Sam sigh in relief. “Well, that went better than I hoped. But hey, one sec let me skype you. You know how to work that, right?”  
Dean laughed. “I’m not that old, Sammy. Let me get my laptop and then you can call.”

Dean grabbed his laptop off the kitchen counter and opened it. His screen showed his story he was working on for his project in English. They were working on writing a book, and had to turn in what they had. “Don’t worry about it being perfect. Worry about the plot making sense and being able to flow at least a little bit,” their teacher, Mr. Cain, had said. “You will add more to it later but for now you need to have at least four hundred pages.”

Dean sighed and pulled up skype. He called Sam, and waited for him to accept. A second later, Sam’s face pulled up. He was still dorky as usual, but with his hair longer then Dean remembered. “Hey there hippie, what's up with the disney princess hair?” Dean asked.

Sam chuckled. “No time to cut it I guess. Gabe likes it.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “When will I meet this Gabe?”

“Right now if you want, hang on-GABRIEL!! COME HERE!!”

Dean startled. _Gabriel? No way, Chuck can not be so damn accurate with the names-_ he stared at this short mess of a person now staring at him, lollipop in his mouth. “So this is your brother, huh Samsquatch? I don’t know, looks too much like a pornstar to me-OW don’t pinch me!” Gabriel cried out, as Sam glared at him, hiding the humor in his eyes.

“So, uh, Dean this is my boyfriend, Gabriel Novak. Gabe, this is Dean. We met a couple of months ago-”

“At a fraternity party!”

“Uh, yeah. But we hit it off-”

“I may have taken his virginity, sorry about that. But he is hu-”

“GABRIEL! Anyways, we have been dating ever since.”

Dean stared for a while. Sam started fidgeting. But before Sam could do anything, Dean laughed. “Oh boy what have you gotten yourself into? Oh my god this is great. I approve, Sammy, don’t worry. But Gabriel, if you hurt him, you have a serial killer to deal with.”

Gabriel gulped, visibly shaken at Dean’s sudden seriousness. “I-I wouldn’t think to hurt him don’t worry sir-captain-Mr-”

“Good, good. Don’t worry about that serial killer lie, I am just one in my book. Hell, half of my characters are dead so…”

Sam laughed. Gabriel looked shocked for a moment, then smiled. “I like you. I feel like I know you from somewhere…”

Dean nodded. “Me too. Strange. Ah, well, I gotta get going, my story isn’t going to write itself.”

Gabriel waved and walked away, probaby to get another lollipop. Sam stayed, smiling a little. “Well that is Gabe for you. A little much, but he is great.”

Dean shrugged. “You could do worse.” His voice softened. “Hey, you doing ok after the whole Ruby situation?”

Sam tensed a little, but nodded. “Yeah, it was a bit hard, realizing she was basically using me for money and to get her ex jealous. I was even going to propose, so it was a bit of a shock when I caught her fucking him in our bed. But Gabriel- he is sweet and understands me a lot. He also knows how to distract me.”

Dean smiled a little. “Well, I’m glad that my little brother is happy. As long as you are alright.”

Sam bowed his head a little, hiding his blush. “Yeah, I am.”

Dean was about to ask Sam another question when he heard Gabriel scream in the background. “SAM THERE IS A SPIDER HELP IT IS GETTING CLOSE TO ME!!”

Sam sighed. “I got to go, knowing Gabriel he will end up burning our apartment down. But it was nice talking to you,” he added.

“It was. Same time next week? Assuming we aren’t too busy?”

“Yeah sure-”

“SAM HURRY!”  
Sam sighed. “Alright I got to go, sorry. Bye!”

Sam hung up before Dean could say goodbye. Dean sat back, thinking. What were the chances that Sam’s lover in the story Chuck wrote would have the same name as Sam’s boyfriend? It couldn’t be that coincidental. But then again, Gabriel wasn’t really a common name.

Dean groaned as he buried his face in his hands. _I really need more coffee. Or sleep. Either way, something to make me think straight. Haha, like anything can make me think straight._ Dean groaned at his own pun.

He opened up his story and started reading through. His story was about a prince and his serving boy going on adventures. The serving boy had magic, and was hiding it from the prince. In the end the prince found out but saved the serving boy, and then they got married. Dean just needed to work out when the prince found out his servant had magic. He wanted it to be emotional. Sighing, he sat down and began to type.


	2. Witches and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues with Castiel, who has just escaped from his homophobic family. He and Dean meet, and it seems like things are going well. But Dean's past lives are catching up to him, as hell can not be blocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF second chapter done. Just a fair warning this is the fastest I will probably publish another chapter, especially if they keep being this length. I followed some advice and changed how some things are presented. The story/past lives are in bold and thoughts are in italics. We finally meet Castiel in this chapter so yay!! We also get backstory on Crowley and what he has to do with the lovers.

_ “Castiel,” a soft voice said. _

_ Castiel looked up and saw a man. He couldn’t really tell what his face looked like. He thought back. He was in a building last he remembered and- “DEAN!” he yelled, tears streaming down his face. _

_ “Dean is alive again. You, Dean, Sam, and Gabriel have been asleep for over four millenia. I felt your heartbreak and loss, and decided to send you back when the time was right. It is time, and you are to go back to Earth now. You won’t remember you are an Angel, and will have false memories. Gabriel is already there. I will temporary block your powers, but if you or Dean is in danger you will regain them. And once you are together again for good, you will remember who you are.” the man/higher being said. _

_ “Who are you?” Castiel asked, drifting off to sleep again. _

_ The man smiled. “I am your father,” he replied. _

 

Castiel’s alarm went off. Groaning, he stopped it and rolled out of bed. He grumbled all the way to his coffee machine, and finally sighed in relief as he took his first sip. “Look who is up finally,” said Crowley, his roomate.

Castiel sighed inwardly. “It’s eight in the morning how does that take forever?” he asked.

Crowley shrugged and left. Castiel sighed and sat down at his computer. He had just transferred from University of Michigan to University of Kansas after some family problems. His mother, Naomi, had learned that Gabriel was pansexual and forbid him from coming home. He had gotten mad, and inevitably came out as gay to his mother. She had grown quiet, the told him he had three days to get out. He had bunked with Gabriel briefly, then came here. He looked at his schedule. He had been here for a week, but now he was actually going to class. He was hoping to be an editor. “English with Mr. Cain,” he mused, and then went up to get dressed.

He put on a nice button down shirt, a blue tie, and his trench coat Michael got him for his birthday as a gag gift. Even though he and Michael fell out, Castiel still loved the trench coat. He then went to D61. He was a little early, but there was some people talking quietly. Feeling awkward, Castiel went and sat in the front row, hoping that perhaps the professor would notice him right away and spare him the embarrassment of calling out his name.

 

Dean woke up to his phone ringing. He gasped, shaking himself out of his dream. It was already fading, but there was a blue-eyed angel… no he couldn’t remember. He looked at who was calling him, and saw it was Charlie. Then he saw the time. “Shit, class starts in twenty minutes,” Dean muttered.

He had fallen asleep last night writing, and clearly missed his alarm. He hurried and changed his clothes, and grabbed his laptop and an energy drink from his mini fridge. He texted Charlie an apology for missing her call, and ran towards campus.

Campus was a fifteen minute walk, or a ten minute jog. Dean sprinted, and got to his class one minute before it began.  **At least Mr. Cain won’t kill me** he thought as he walked in, breathing a little heavier. 

He silently cursed. His usual seat in the middle was occupied, and the only open one was next to a nervous-looking student in a- _ was that a trench coat? _ Dean couldn’t see his face but he was fidgeting. Sighing, he went and sat next to him. He was in the front row, meaning the professor was more likely to call on them. Oh well.

Dean turned to look at the new student. Almost as though he could tell, he looked up at Dean.  **Holy shit, this dude is gorgeous** Dean thought, caught in his blue eyes.

He had dark black hair, looking a little disheveled like he just got out of bed. He had an amazing jawline, and those eyes. His eyes were like watching the sky and the sea meet, and tumbling into one gorgeous color. Dean felt like he was falling into his eyes, and stared for a while. Until finally, he shook himself out of it and held out his hand. “Hi, I am Dean Winchester. You must be new, what’s your name?”

 

Castiel was anxious. He was breathing, trying to calm down. He hated being the new person. It felt like everyones eyes were on him. He hoped the lesson would start soon.

Castiel heard someone sit next to him. He breathed a little bit, then looked at who sat next to him, trying to see if they would be interested in talking with him or a bully.  **Woah…** he thought, staring at this masterpiece in front of him. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of green, like a field of grass, or a forest of trees like the ones they had in Michigan. His hair was a sort of dirty blonde, and he had countless freckles, making him even prettier.  **Jesus Christ this isn’t fair to tempt me like this,** Castiel swore, trying to concentrate.

Finally, seeming to be lost in thought, the man held out his hand. “Hi, I am Dean Winchester. You must be new, what’s your name?’

Castiel hesitated for a minute before accepting his hand. “I am Castiel Novak. I just transferred from the University of Michigan.”

Dean froze for a second. “Novak? I feel like I’ve heard that name before.”

“It is a very common name, I believe,” Castiel stammered out.

Dean shrugged, brushing it off. “Alright. So what do you want to be when you’re all grown up?” he asked.

“I want to be an editor. However, I wouldn’t mind being a florist, but my family-” Castiel cut himself short, cursing himself

**I swore I wouldn’t tell anyone about my family problems** he told himself. Dean didn’t look uncomfortable though. “I get that. Your family wanting you to do something that makes more money, or the family business? Yeah same here. My dad was mad when my little brother said he wanted to be a lawyer. He wanted us to both be mechanics, but I wanted to write,” Dean explained.

Castiel smiled slightly. He was about to ask what happened to Dean’s dad when the teacher came into the room. “Alright, listen up younglings. Today we are going to talk about analyzing Shakespeare and why so many other teachers are wrong. As you guys are writing your stories, do you find yourself including any small details that when analyzed will bring others to an amazing conclusion of something amazing that's about to happen?” Mr. Cain asked.

There was a chorus of no’s as Mr. Cain nodded happily, his long hair bobbing with his head. “Exactly. So, grab a partner and enact one of the scenes but add to it a bunch of over analyzations you have heard before.” Mr. Cain assigned.

Castiel was trying not laugh. Never before had he had such an interesting teacher. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around and was caught, once again, in Dean’s eyes. “You want to be partners?” Dean asked, making Castiel’s heart flutter.

 

Dean walked to the coffee shop deep in thought.  **Novak, like Sam’s boyfriend. He couldn’t… it’s fine. He said it was a common name, right? And I am pretty sure I know him from somewhere. And how does Chuck keep getting names right? We couldn’t, we wouldn’t end up together. He is probably straight anyways.** He was so deep in thought he didn’t notice Charlie until he bumped into her. “Woah, Dean, watch where you are going. What has gotten you so…. Not you?” Charlie asked, humor in her eyes.

Dean startled. “Nothing,” he answered, much too quickly.

Charlie started giving the grin she got when she caught a spy in Moondoor. “Really? Tell me. Is this nothing a guy or girl?” She asked.

Dean sighed. “He is gorgeous that’s what he is. I can’t get him out of my head,” he replied.

Charlie squealed. “Yay!! Ok what is he like? What is his name? Have you-” Dean cut her off.

“I will tell you once we start our shift ok? I swear on the angel,” he promised, quoting Shadowhunters.

Charlie nodded in excitement. They walked into Hell’s Angel, relieving Benny and Garth of their shift. They put on their aprons and clocked in. “So, describe him,” Charlie said, eyes gleaming.

“Well, he-”

Dean was cut off by the bell ringing in the coffee shop. “Welcome to Hell’s Angel, what can I get you?” Charlie asked.

Dean gasped softly. It was Castiel.

 

Castiel smiled as he walked towards his dorm. He had had fun with Dean last period, and now he couldn’t wait till the next time he had that class. He walked past two men arguing about vampires. “Listen, man, vampire pirates exist,” the one with a beard and hat argued.

“Nah man, if they even did exist at one point, they were wiped out by Queen Victoria, who was secretly a vampire,” said the other man, a dorky but kind of cute guy.

Castiel looked up at the store they had come from.  **Hell’s Angel** it read.  **Huh, cool name. I like it** . Castiel walked in, not really sure what he wanted. He could always just get black coffee, no sugar. 

“Welcome to Hell’s Angel, what can I get you?” a female voice said.

Castiel looked and saw a red-headed girl grinning from the counter. And next to her, with his mouth wide open-  _ Dean. _

“Castiel-hi-how are you?” Dean stammered out.

The red head turned in surprise. “You know him?”

“Yeah, we met last period.”

The red head raised her eyebrows then her eyes widened. “Oh my god-”

“Charlie!”

“Alright I’ll shut up! Anyways, Castiel, what would you want?”

Castiel looked at Dean, confused. Dean was blushing, and it was infuriating as he was cute blushing. Dean composed himself and shrugged at Castiel, while Charlie was trying not to bounce up and down.

Castiel gave up asking, and went to order. “I’ll have a black coffee. No sugar or anything. And I will have a plain bagel with honey on it.”

Charlie winked. “You like honey? Would you consider it to be a great pet name or-”

“CHARLIE PLEASE” Dean cut across what Charlie was saying, blushing a lot more.

**Why would he be blushing…. Unless…. OOOOHHHH** . Castiel grinned and winked at Dean. He blushed even more and buried his head in his hands. 

Charlie looked shocked. “Really? I didn’t think you would be the type to like guys,” she told Castiel.

Castiel shrugged. He grabbed a napkin and scribbled his number on it, and handed it to Dean. Dean looked up at him with shock as Castiel grabbed his order, thanked Charlie, and left.

 

“Did that… just happen?” Dean asked slowly, holding the napkin Castiel had left him like it was his lifeline.

Charlie was squealing and bouncing around. “Oh my god Dean you got a crush and he gave you his number oh my god oh my god you should take him dancing or something!” She rushed through her words, hardly making any sense.

Dean shook his head. “No, this can’t, no. I can’t do this. I will just mess him up,” he sighed, dejected.

He threw the napkin on the counter. Charlie gaped at him for a couple seconds, then slapped him. “Agh, what was that for?” Dean asked, holding his cheek. 

“You idiot. Clearly he likes you. You like him. Just text him and get a date!” Charlie half yelled at him.

“What’s the point?” Dean bit back.

“If you don’t, I will personally rip out your teeth through your skull and cut your dick off and shove it up your nose,” Charlie threatened.

Dean threw up his hands. “Ok, so I will text him. And I’ll take him on a date to Ellen’s. She has the best milkshakes, after all.”

Charlie smiled. “That’s more like it.”

  
  


Castiel felt his phone buzz, and picked it up. It was Dean.  _ Hey, want to go on a date with me tonight? My treat. I know a great place. _

Castiel raced to text back.  _ That would be great! I would love to! _

_ Great! Meet me at the coffee shop at 6:50. _

_ Alright! See you then! _

Castiel stared at his phone for a couple seconds, then the reality hit him. “Oh my god I am going on a date. With Dean Winchester…” Castiel trailed off as his face broke out into a radiant grin.

Castiel half skipped, half ran all the way home. He nearly knocked over an already drunk Crowley sobbing next to the door, clutching a picture of a redhead. “Mummy why did you leave me,” he murmured, passing out.

Castiel, feeling bad, heaved Crowley onto his bed, and put the picture he was sobbing over on the dresser. He then went into his closet, changed shirts. He kept the trench coat though, not willing to part with its familiarity. He quietly sat on the bed, pondering.  _ Crowley has more emotions than he lets on. He claims he abandoned his family but perhaps it is the other way. It is strange, it is almost like I know him from somewhere… _

 

Dean opened his door to see Chuck standing there. “Hey Chuck! I really liked your story! It is kind of creepy though because-” Dean was cut off by Chuck shoving him another stack of papers.

“I have the second chapter. You can read it if you want.” Chuck hesitated for a moment, then left.

Dean stared for a couple seconds, then sighed and closed the door. Chuck got into weird moods when he was in the middle of a story. Dean glanced at the clock. It was only 4:00, enough time to read the next chapter and get ready. Dean sat down and started reading.

 

**Dean and Castiel were remade multiple times. But every time, something went wrong and God was forced to try again. This is what happened in Scotland, 1532.**

**Dean and Sam were hunting with their friends, Castiel and Gabriel. They were hoping to get enough food to survive them the winter. One night, they stopped at an inn, seeking shelter during the thunderstorm that had struck.**

**The patron of this inn was a gorgeous lady named Rowena. However, she soon learned that Dean and Castiel were more than friends. She bribed them, and in exchange for her keeping it a secret, they had to gather ingredients from the woods for her. As Dean and Castiel were out, they ran into a young man and his newborn son. The young man, Crowley, explained that Rowena was his mother and kicked him out when he learned that she was a witch. His wife had died in childbirth, and now he was struggling to make ends meet for his son.**

**Dean and Castiel, shaken, promised they would do what they could for Crowley. They returned with the ingredients, saying nothing of what they learned of Rowena. Rowena smiled, as she knew what they had learned.**

**Sam and Gabriel were out in the town, learning the gossip to know what the game there was like. They heard rumors of a young man having sold his soul to a demon, and his time was almost up. “It is a shame, with his son having just been born,” they whispered.**

**Sam and Gabriel returned to the inn, and told Dean and Castiel what gossip they heard. Castiel was heartbroken for the young man, and begged Dean to help him save Crowley. Dean believed that the scoundrel deserved it, he should have known the consequences, but softened at his lovers pleas.**

**All four went to stop Crowley from being dragged to hell. But in the process, Dean was killed by a hellhound, who could still recognize his scent from long ago when he was a hunter of monsters. Castiel was heartbroken once more, causing the Grand Canyon to deepen and widen. Sam and Gabriel comforted him, as he sobbed over what was left of Deans body.**

**Crowley too was killed, his son was in the hands of Gabriel. Rowena walked in, and seeing her dead son caused her grief, despite her apparent hatred of him. She sobbed, and took Crowley’s son and sent him to another time, hating the mere sight of him. She then blamed Castiel, and vowed that she would tear him apart as her son was. “It was your fault he died the way he did, so now it is your turn,” she yelled.**

**Sam and Gabriel pleaded and tried to stop her, but the angry witch was too powerful. She knocked them out, and then turned to Castiel. Castiel looked up from Dean’s body, then nodded once. He would not fight back, as there was not much left to fight for. Rowena, not softened by the young man's broken heart, threw everything she had at him.**

**When Gabriel and Sam came too, they saw Castiel's mangled body next to Deans. Sam sobbed, comforted by Gabriel. Sam, in anger, killed the witch, and he and Gabriel left with their brothers bodies, and burned them. They then left and hunted witches together, in revenge for the ones they lost.**

**Eventually, they were both killed, side by side, in battle with the Coven of witches. They slayed many, but Hell had chosen its side and sent aids. Only later in heaven would they learn that Crowley was now the king of hell, and had still fought for his mother and what she believed in. In the end, God’s will was not carried out as it should have been.**

Dean stared at the written words. “Jesus Chuck this story should not interest me but daaammmmnnnn I love it.” He looked at the clock.

“4:20, enough time for me to watch an episode of Doctor Sexy I think,” Dean mused. 

He turned on his tv, then ran to the bathroom to shave. He grabbed his razor, and started shaving, listening to the theme song. “Ouch!” he shouted, having nicked himself.

Dean watched the blood drip down, splashing into the sink. “I shouldn’t be bleeding that much…” he muttered, looking back up into the mirror.

He gasped. His entire body was mauled, dripping with blood. His eyes were black, and his reflection was grinning, holding a strange looking knife, covered with blood. Dean looked into his own eyes, the usual green which was now black. Dean watched the black become bigger, and then passed out on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the second story of Dean and Cas. To be completely fair, I wasn't planning on making the whole "back story/past lives" thing a whole big deal but getting into the story I become more involved in how many times Dean and Castiel almost had it all. So there will be more stories "written" by Chuck. Also, yes I am aware that they are not nearly long enough to be an actual chapter but remember Chuck is writing it for a reason which will be explained later. I am also planning on bringing in more characters, so don't worry I am sure we will get to your favorite soon. Also, I promise that next chapter we will finally get into their date. I am also going to stop having Dean read the stories, and it will just cut to the past life thing. Yes, occasionally it will parallel. And I will most definitely edit the story as I go along so I might change details in the beginning. Nothing to drastic though. I hope you enjoyed, and please leave comments and kudos! It really brightens my day when I know someone enjoys all the work I put into this.


	3. The Starlight and Demons Darkness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel finally go on their date. However, Castiel has family issues which are making it harder for him to feel fully accepted. And Chuck is concerned as to how Dean is still remembering Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took a while to write this chapter, as I will explain why in the end. But I hope you guys enjoy! It is a little shorter, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer.

Dean woke up on the floor, confused as to how he got there.  _ What happened?  _ He groaned, sitting up. He stood up, and looked in the mirror. Nothing.  _ That’s strange, I could have sworn I was covered in blood… _ He inspected his chin. Nothing. He thought back to his dream. He was bound in chains, and demons were torturing him, as he cried for Sam. And then a bright light and high-pitched ringing, and a flash of gorgeous wings…

Speaking of wings, he had a date with a gorgeous man who looked like an angel himself. He looked at the time.  _ 6:35... _ **_6:35???_ ** _ Shit, I can’t be late. _ Dean rushed out of his house, only stopping to grab his keys and turn off the tv. Only later would he wonder why he was out for so long, and why his apartment stank of sulfur

 

Castiel stood outside of the coffee shop, then looked at his watch nervously. He was five minutes early, but he was freaking out.  _ What if it was a joke? What if he brings his gang and beats me up? What if he really doesn’t like me? No he was blushing when Charlie was making fun of me he should like me. But what if- _ his worries vanished as he noticed Dean approaching him, a big smile on his face. “Hey, you made it before me!” he said, grinning.

Castiel smiled back, pleased. “I was nervous, so decided to be early,” he explained.

“Early bird gets the worm, eh? Well anyways, I know this great place. It is called the Roadhouse. Some old friends of mine run the place, and they have the best burgers in town,” Dean said, excited.

Castiel looked at him closely. He was almost too happy. In his eyes was a little bit of panic, but Castiel wrote it off as first date nervousness. “Alright that sounds great!” Castiel agreed.

Dean smiled in relief. “My car is over there, the place is about fifteen minutes away,” he told Castiel.

Dean and Castiel started walking, having some small talk. Out of the corner of his eye, Castiel saw Dean’s hand inching towards his. Castiel held out his hand a little, looking away. He felt Dean’s hand wrap around his as they continued walking. Castiel smiled a little, and pointed out a bluebird, pointedly ignoring both his and Dean’s blush. “What made you move to Kansas?” Dean asked as they neared his car.

Castiel glanced around, just now noticing everyone. He was tempted to let go of Dean’s hand, but somehow ended up gripping it tighter, gaining comfort from the feeling of being needed it brought. “Is it alright-” Castiel’s voice cracked. He swallowed and tried again. “Is it alright if we talk about it in the car?” 

Dean must of somehow sensed how delicate this topic was for Castiel, he squeezed his hand and opened the passengers side of his car. “Of course, Cas.”

_He called me Cas_ Castiel thought, somewhere in the midst of the mess his mind was. He was breathing hard now, trying not to hyperventilate. **_“You will never belong,” his mother's voice said. “It is shameful to even try. You know how the church see’s this. It is a sin. You must hide it, repress it.”_**

Castiel felt a arm drape around his shoulders as he gasped back to reality. A tear slipped down his cheek, and he quickly wiped it away. “If you don’t want to talk about it right now, that's fine, you know. I have some issues too and at first it is hard. And I will support you 100% no matter what,” Dean whispered quietly.

Castiel nodded, processing what he was saying.  _ He doesn’t want to leave, he is actually staying. _ “It’s fine, I’ll talk about it. Just I might cry a little more, if you don’t mind,” Castiel half joked.

Dean looked him in the eyes, his eyes reflecting concern and care, and a hint of love. “I would never mind,” he swore.

Castiel sighed, and started. “It all started with Gabriel…”

**Naomi, Castiel’s mother, came storming into the kitchen where Gabriel and Castiel were talking. Gabriel had just come home over winter break from Stanford, and was talking to Castiel about “this great man who has the perfect hair and these gorgeous sunflower eyes.”**

**“What is this about, Gabriel?” Naomi asked, holding up a letter.**

**She set it on the counter while Gabriel looked up at her, his mouth open in shock at her fury. Castiel read the letter. “Hey mom, I know you said you would love me know matter what. So surprise, I am pansexual. That means I like anyone, regardless of gender. Love, Gabe.”**

**“I can’t believe you would betray your father and I this way. We raised you, and you go and-and-just have this awful phase? Go pack your stuff. You are a disgrace, and you can’t come home until you apologize and admit it is a phase.” Naomi crossed her arms, a fierce expression on her face. “What are you waiting for? LEAVE!”**

**Gabriel ran out, hiding his face. Castiel watched him go, his anger boiling up. Naomi turned to him, a loving expression on her face. “There, now that we dealt with that** **_thing_ ** **-” she started.**

**Castiel exploded. “That** **_thing_ ** **is your son! You raised him from birth, and now you just kick him out like he is nothing? Is liking a person because of who they are, rather then their genitals, such a big deal? It is like you don’t even know him anymore!” he yelled.**

**Naomi’s smile disappeared, a thin line became her lips. “Castiel, you know how we feel about this. Why is this such a big deal?”**

**“Because it is wrong!” Castiel kept yelling, hot tears now streaming down his face. “You know what? I don’t believe in this church. I don’t care for God, because what has he ever done for me? I am** **_Gay_ ** **what don’t you understand?”**

**Naomi stumbled back, shock written on her face. Castiel stood there, crying.** **_What did I just do?_ ** **He thought, wishing with all his life he could take his words back. “Well.” Naomi started. “Two of my sons, not normal. At least Gabriel might like woman. But you, you are even more of a disgrace. Give me everything you have. I am taking it away, maybe this is what caused you to turn… different. The world is backwards. I should have warned you of the influence better. Now go up to your room, and don’t come back till you have everything in one bag. No electronics, no books, no** **_nothing._ ** **Until I fix you, you are nothing to me. Nothing.”**

**Castiel reeled back, the harsh words cutting into him like a knife. “You know what, I am transferring. I will leave, and not return,” he said, hoping his mother will maybe soften.**

**“Leave then. You will never belong,” his mother’s voice said, sounding more like a dream. “It is shameful to even try. You know how the church see’s this. It is a sin. You must hide it, repress it.”**

**Castiel ran out, flying by Gabriel who was clearly listening. Castiel turned to him, hoping Gabriel would help. But before the two outcast could do anything, Michael was towering over them. “You heard mother, leave,” Michael said.**

**His voice was softer, more kind. But it still hurt, hearing his older brother telling him to go. Michael, who Castiel had looked up to his entire life. Michael bent down, whispering softly. “I will try to calm mother. But don’t count on anything,** **_brother._ ** **It is still a sinful life, but I know you can not control it. It is just God’s will, testing you. But you will prevail, I know it.”**

**Castiel glared at Michael, then ran up to his room. His suitcase was still packed, he grabbed it and ran back downstairs. Gabriel was already gone. Castiel rushed out the front door, and drove to his dorm. The whole way, tears streaming down his face.**

 

Dean listened to Castiel explained what had happened as he cried on Dean’s shoulder. Dean felt himself feeling angry at Naomi, but calmed himself as it was clear that Castiel still loved her. “I mean, she is my mom. She raised me. She only wants what is best for me, right? So maybe she is right, I should just try to be better,” Castiel sobbed.

Dean almost gasped. How could Cas think that? Clearly his mom was in the wrong? But Dean kept quiet. He knew how hard it could be to see that one’s parents were shitty. It took him almost two years before realizing that he didn’t have to follow John. “Hey, listen to me. I know it is a hard concept, believe me it took me forever, but parents aren’t perfect. They don’t know everything. Just because they raised you doesn’t mean they suddenly get a say in your life,” Dean comforted Cas.

Castiel cried a little more, then chuckled a little. “This is kind of a shitty first date, don’t you think?” he asked, wiping his eyes.

Dean drew the man closer to his chest. “It is alright, the burgers can wait. Besides, I want to make sure you alright.” He kissed Castiel’s head, and cradled him as best as he could.

Soon, Castiel was alright. “Well, if you don’t want food, should we go look at the stars at least? I know this great field we could go to. I have a blanket and we could just lay on the roof of my car or something,” Dean suggested.

Castiel smiled. “That sounds great, could we do that?” he asked quietly.

Dean smiled a little bit. “Of course we can.” he said, and rubbed Cas on the back.

Castiel sat up, and Dean started the engine. He paused for a moment to hear his baby purr, then grinned. He pulled out of the parking space he was in, and started down the highway. “This is a very nice car, Dean,” Cas complimented.

Dean laughed. “Yeah, this is my baby. She is a 1967 Chevy Impala, she was given to me by my father. Really the only good thing he left me, other than money I am now using to pay for my tuition.” 

Castiel seemed to think this over. Dean watched him as he was staring out the window, looking at the trees as they passed him by. “Watch the road, Dean,” Castiel reprimanded as Dean almost ran over a squirrel. 

“Watch the road, got that,” Dean mumbled as he pulled into a dirt road.

Couple minutes, they were in the field. Dean parked the car, and opened up Cas’ door. He got the blankets out of the trunk and set them on the ground. He took one and spread it out on the roof of the car, and took the other too and put them on top of the first blanket. Then he and Cas got on the roof, and huddled underneath the blankets. “The stars are gorgeous tonight,” Dean said, looking at the clear sky.

He could name only one of the constellations, but that didn’t stop him from marveling at their beauty. “I always loved the stars, even as a kid,” Castiel said, gazing up.

Dean looked over at the man. Castiel had a gaze of wonderment on him. Dean couldn’t help but stare, wondering how he scored a date with this gorgeous man. Cas’ blue eyes reflected the stars, making his eyes look even prettier.  _ He is so pretty. _

Castiel laughed, blushing. “Thank you, Dean, but trust me you are much more handsome.”

Dean blushed, not having meant to say that outloud. He reached out, grabbing Cas’ hand. Castiel cuddled closer, and Dean could hear his heartbeat. He prayed to whatever Gods were out there that Castiel wouldn’t hear it. 

They stayed like that for an hour, pointing out shooting stars and just gazing at the Milky Way. Dean never wanted this date to end. However, he had an early shift tomorrow, and it couldn’t be good for Cas if he stayed up late. He opened his mouth, then stopped as Cas rolled on top of him. “Ten more minutes, please?” Castiel asked, his blue eyes boring into Dean’s.

Dean swallowed, caught in Castiel’s beauty. “Of course,” he replied.

_ How could I say no to him? _ Dean thought as Castiel smiled in pure happiness.  _ He is like an adorable kitten, or something like that. _

Castiel continued looking at him, and Dean felt his heart race.  _ He isn’t getting off of me. Not that I mind. But he is looking at me, should I… _

Dean reached up, brushing hair out of Cas’ face. Castiel came closer, until their noses were touching. Slowly, Dean inched closer, allowing Cas enough time to pull away. With no resistance, Dean’s lips landed on Cas’. At first, it was just simple pressure. Castiel seemed unsure, like he never kissed someone before. Then Dean started sucking on his bottom lip. Cas groaned, somehow getting closer to Dean. He licked Dean's lips, and Dean took the invitation, opening his mouth a little bit. Castiel groaned, melting deeper into the kiss. 

Dean and Castiel made out for some time, just taking pleasure from each other. They could have probably stayed there all night, until Dean’s phone went off once, twice,  _ three times. _ “You should probably check that,” Cas chuckled against Dean’s lips. 

Dean sighed, knowing Cas was right. He looked at his phone, the saw the texts were from Sam.

**_I love Gabe so much he is so tight._ **

**_His hair is so fun to rub it is like a dog but much better_ **

**_Sorry Gabriel took my phone._ **

Dean laughed, showing Castiel. “Hey, look at this. My brother Sam is dating this dude named Gabriel and I guess that Sammy, like usual, forgot to turn off his phone.”

Castiel laughed, but his eyes showed confusion and recognition. “Gabriel? What’s his last name?”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Novak….”

Castiel gasped. “Oh my god, so THAT'S the Sam he was talking about,” Cas laughed.

Dean smiled. “What is the chance of that happening. Want to skype them and surprise them?” 

Cas’ eyes lit up in amusement. “That sounds like a fabulous idea.”

Dean slid off the car, Cas following. “Let's hurry back to my apartment. My laptop is in there. Man, I can’t wait to see Gabriel’s face.”

Cas smiled. “And he sure does love a good prank.”

  
  


**Chuck ran up the stairs, cursing the whole way. How could Dean remember his time in Hell? All the other times, Chuck had been successful in repressing his memories each time Dean and Castiel got another chance. But now, things were different. It started with Castiel escaping to Earth, trying to find Dean. Dean had saw him right as Chuck called him back up.**

**And now Dean was remembering Hell. All the torture he did. It really wasn’t his fault, eventually everyone caved in. But he shouldn’t remember it. That was thousands of years ago.**

**Chuck flew to Hell, checking on all the defenses. No Hellhounds should be allowed out anywhere near Dean Winchester. This time, Chuck was sure his plan was completely foolproof. Nothing could kill Dean, Castiel, Sam, or Gabriel. This time, they would get the happy ending they deserve.**

**Chuck went back to his office, sighing. He had to keep writing all the times Dean and Cas couldn’t have their happy ending. There were thousands of stories. But if he kept giving them to Dean, then perhaps he would be less willing to let Castiel go.**

**Chuck groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Why did everything go so wrong last time? Dean and Castiel were going to make it. But then Dean just left. Vanished. Gone into thin air. It took forever to find him, but by then Castiel was dead. Dean was an old man with visions of his once love whom he had abandoned because of demons manipulating him. Making him believe he deserved nothing. But how did the demons escape Hell?**

**Chuck flew to Dean's apartment, and almost had a heart attack. The apartment stank of Sulfur. There were Demons here, influencing Dean's memories. Chuck quickly got rid of the stench, and increased the protection spells. He frowned, concerned as to how they were broken. The only thing that could have broken them was another Angel. But who would dare?**

**Chuck heard Dean pull up in his car, and heard Castiel laughing in the backseat. He quickly left, not wanting them to see him. He sat back at his desk. What Angel would want Dean and Castiel to not be together?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just want to thank everyone who gave kudos and comments. As you can tell, Castiel's family is less then accepting of his sexuality. I based his coming out story on my own to be honest. Kind of forced into it, and then disastrous consequences. I wasn't kicked out of my house, but everything else is basically my experience. That is part of the reason it took so long, I had to take breaks so I didn't have a complete panic attack. And then I also sort of based Dean's reaction on my boyfriends. Kind, considerate, and very protective. So this chapter took a lot out of me but I still love it, as it was actually helpful towards my healing.


End file.
